I need a hero
by Marinuqui
Summary: Marley se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se miró al espejo, con decisión. Bordaría ese dueto. Y después conseguiría lo que se merecía. Karley.
1. Chapter 1

Se quedó durante unos segundos quieta, en silencio, relamiéndose los labios para humedecerlos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, rodeando su propia cintura con los brazos, mirando las paredes del cubículo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la puerta de al lado se abría, dejando así sonar los tacones afilados contra el suelo con cada paso, marcando un ritmo continuo y fuerte que imponía. Se imaginó por un momento el movimiento de sus caderas, marcadas por el traje ajustado, y eso hizo que, extrañamente, se pusiese más nerviosa.

―Miau…―le llegó a escuchar al otro lado, sintiendo más inseguridad. Esa voz tan felina y sensual solo hacía que se imaginase más ese traje sobre su cuerpo―. A esta gatita le gusta cómo le queda el traje…

Marley alzó una ceja ante ese comentario, no pudiendo contener una pequeña sonrisa que se esbozó en su rostro, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, casi riéndose un poco. Siguió dentro, negando con la cabeza, escuchando cómo los movimientos de las piernas de Kitty se hacía más constante, como si estuviese impaciente.

Estaba a punto de cantar ante sus compañeros del Glee club un dueto con la que, ante los ojos de los demás, era su mayor enemiga. Y si bien era cierto que Kitty y ella no se llevaban bien, ella no odiaba a la capitana de las animadoras del instituto.

Al contrario.

Quería ser su amiga. Llevarse bien con ella. Tener una relación amigable con la rubia, sin insultos ni malas miradas; quería poder considerarla un apoyo, y no justamente lo contrario.

Kitty se giró cuando se dejó de mirar en el espejo, clavando su mirada firme en la puerta del baño, apoyando las manos en el lavabo para sujetarse, apretando los labios unos momentos antes de poder decir algo, pensando qué comentar ante la demora de su compañera.

―Es para hoy, Rose―se burló, con una sonrisa ladeada, esperando a que esta abriese la puerta. Pero no lo hizo.

―No pienso salir, Kitty―contestó la cantante, segura―. Me veo fatal, y no me termina de subir la cremallera del traje.

La rubia rodó los ojos, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, acercándose hacia la puerta con las manos en sus caderas, ladeando la cabeza, pensando escoger las palabras adecuadas para convencer a su compañera. Finalmente, se decidió por ser sencilla.

―Estoy segura de que eso no es así…déjame pasar, por favor―pidió con el tono más amable que puedo, queriendo que Marley cediese así.

Esta se quedó tanteando la posibilidad de negarse, pero la mera idea de que la pequeña se metiese más con ella al negarse al cantar con ella hizo que al final abriese la puerta con timidez, aún abrazándose a ella misma, mirándola un poco ruborizada. La otra alzó una ceja, acercándose y entrando con ella en el cubículo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Gírate―ordenó la animadora con tono firme, pero a la vez afable.

La castaña le hizo caso, esperando que le subiese la cremallera del traje. Sintió las manos de la otra sobre su cintura, subiendo una de ellas por su espalda hacia la cremallera, con el fin de subírsela.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Kitty no hizo absolutamente nada.

― ¿Estás nerviosa? ―Le susurró cerca del oído, a una distancia considerable debido a la diferencia de altura; pero eso no evitaba que el aliento chocase contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciese.

―No estoy segura de esto, Kitty…―hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, aunque el temblor de su voz dejaba claro que estaba muy nerviosa.

La animadora alzó una ceja ante esa contestación, deslizando los dedos lentamente por la línea de la espalda de Marley, con calma, sin dejar de mirarle esta en silencio, esperando a que esta dijese algo más. Pero lo único que era capaz de pensar la castaña era en esas suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando la rubia.

―Déjame quitarte los nervios…

Marley giró el rostro extrañada, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando esta le empujó contra una de las paredes, dejándola acorralada de frente, apoyándose contra su espalda, llevando una de sus manos por su abdomen para bajar a su entrepierna, acariciándole esta por encima del disfraz. Marley gimió inconscientemente por ese contacto, negando con la cabeza, intentando escaparse del agarre de la animadora, que la sujetaba con más fuerza, ejerciendo mayor presión con los dedos sobre la zona del clítoris.

― ¿Kitty? ―Inquirió la cantante en un pequeño suspiro, nerviosa, intentando de nuevo librarse de la otra, pero sin conseguirlo― ¿Qué es lo que estás…?

Pero antes de terminar de preguntar, se le volvió a escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando la animadora le volvió a presionar la entrepierna con fuerza, realizando después pequeñas y suaves caricias sobre su centro; apretó además uno de sus muslos contra su trasero, evitando así que se pudiese mover, atrapándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes, pasando la lengua por este, dejando escapar un suspiro contra ella, consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo de Marley temblase.

―Te voy a quitar los nervios antes de la función, Rose―susurró con tono sugerente, metiendo la mano libre por dentro de la apertura del traje.

Marley cerró los ojos, queriendo volver a soltarse, pero cuando sintió que dejaba de tocarle por fuera del traje para llevar la otra mano hacia su ropa interior, se dejó hacer, soltando un suspiro pesado, no queriendo gemir por el placer que, sorprendentemente, estaba sintiendo con los tocamientos que su compañera le estaba realizando en lugares que ni siquiera ella se imaginaba. Incluso el roce de su muslo en su trasero empezaba a excitarla, lo que, a su vez, le asustaba.

―Kitty…―dijo cómo pudo, negando con la cabeza―Suéltame…

Pero esta ignoró sus palabras, acariciando mejor sobre su ropa interior su sexo con más lentitud, buscando provocarla de alguna manera, presionando sus dedos con más fuerza, empezando a sentir la humedad de su compañera, haciendo que una sonrisita se formase en el rostro de la rubia.

― ¿Estás segura de qué quieres que pare, Rose? ―Le susurró provocativamente en el oído, haciendo que la respiración de esta se acelerase―Porque te noto muy mojada…―murmuró con suavidad, sacando la mano del traje, soltándola juguetonamente.

La castaña se giró, creyendo que Kitty ya se había detenido, agitada, pero antes de que pudiese escabullirse, sus labios fueron avasallados por los de la otra, ahogando un gemido sobre estos cuando sintió las manos recorrer sus muslos, apretándolos con fuerza.  
Intentó contenerse, respondiendo a la batalla de lengua a la que le oponía la menor, que atrapaba sus labios con los dientes de vez en cuando en el apasionado beso, tirando con fuerza de estos, provocando más gemidos en la cantante, sintiendo como la rubia se juntaba más a ella para presionar su pelvis contra la suya.

Cuando llegó a deslizar su lengua por dentro de la boca de Kitty, esta se apartó bruscamente de ella, con una sonrisa divertida, soltándola por completo, alzando una ceja, recolocándose mejor el cabello, que se le había soltado un poco ante los movimientos bruscos que había realizado.

―Creo que ya se te han quitado los nervios…vamos, nos deben de estar esperando.

― ¿Qué? ―Marley la observó incrédula, sin creerse que esta se comportase de repente cómo si no hubiese hecho nada, negando con la cabeza― No puedes hacer eso…

― ¿Hacer el qué? ―Kitty abrió la puerta, saliendo del cubículo para acercarse al lavabo, pasando sus dedos por sus propios labios, notando cómo su propio pintalabios se había corrido por el beso tan apasionado que le había dado a la castaña.

―Dejarme así―contestó como pudo la otra, saliendo también, notando que no le había subido la cremallera del traje, alzando una ceja, un poco nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una especie de sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de la animadora, que la miraba a través del reflejo del espejo, mordiéndose el labio suavemente, pasando los dedos por el resto de su rostro, percatándose de que la cantante se acercaba a ella con una mirada que nunca le había visto. Y no sabía si eso le gustaba, o le maravillaba. Se giró, quedándose mirándola de frente, apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

―Pues…creo que es lo que acabo de hacer―contestó con sarcasmo y diversión, girándose para mirarse nuevamente en el espejo, queriendo que fuese ella la que cayese en el juego que estaba creando.

Marley se quedó temblando, mirándola cómo si aquello no estuviese pasando.

Kitty Wilde le había besado.

Kitty Wilde le había tocado en zonas que nadie había hecho. Le había recorrido el cuerpo con las manos, y había conseguido que sintiese la necesidad de que la tocase más.

Y sin embargo, la rubia ahora mismo se estaba haciendo la sueca, cómo si no hubiese sucedido nada. Y lo que más le asustaba no era el hecho de que eso hubiese sucedido, sino que quisiese recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos ella misma. Le había entrado tal necesidad que hizo que la chica se girase, acorralándola contra el lavabo, consiguiendo que la expresión de diversión de Kitty pasase a una mueca de incredulidad, aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando del comportamiento de la cantante.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces, Rose? ―Susurró sugerente la animadora, sin oponerse al agarra de la otra, clavando su mirada felina en los ojos de la castaña.

―Quiero…―la joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo proseguir, sintiendo casi el aliento de la rubia sobre sus propios labios. Por un momento creyó que le iban a temblar las piernas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Susurró sobre sus labios Kitty, pero sin llegar a besárselos, manteniendo una distancia considerable, mirándola a los ojos con hambre y lujuria, pero con compostura, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

―Quiero que…me beses―logró pronunciar en bajo, haciendo que la sonrisa burlona de la otra se ensanchase.

―No lo voy a hacer―pronunció cada palabra lentamente―; no porque tú me lo digas―aclaró, más divertida―. Aquí mando yo―susurró.

Presionó levemente los labios contra los de Marley, en un suave contacto que resultaba provocativo y deseoso, un beso de esos sensuales que dejaría a cualquiera sin respiración. Y a Marley Rose le estaba costando controlar los nervios y no temblar sobre el cuerpo de la de menor tamaño, que proseguía con ese etéreo contacto, rememorándose en hacerlo más lento a cada segundo, pasando las manos por sus costados con el fin de dejar pequeñas caricias sobre estos, logrando que la piel de la castaña se erizase por completo.

―Pues me estás besando…―en cuanto dijo eso, sintió la distancia de los labios de Kitty sobre los suyos, suspirando frustrada― ¿Por qué eres tan…?

― ¿Tan qué, Rose? ―Interrumpió con una sonrisa malévola, permaneciendo cerca de ella.

―Tan insoportable, y tan…

Se quedó callada ante la mirada severa de su acompañante, que a su vez iba acompañada de una sonrisa malévola que perfilaba todo su rostro. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el deslizar de sus manos hacia sus pechos, dejando que sus dedos repasasen estos por encima del disfraz. Entreabrió los labios, sin poder continuar de hablar. Las manos se fueron hacia la espalda, aprisionándola en una especie de abrazo, cogiendo con los dedos de una de ellas la cremallera, subiéndola lentamente del todo; el aliento de la respiración tranquila de Kitty contrastaba con la respiración agitada y acelerada de Marley, que no era capaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de la otra, fijándose en sus ojos verdes, felinos.

―No eres la primera que lo piensa, así que ponte a la cola―soltó con sarcasmo, separándose, empujándola para dirigirse a la entrada del baño, apoyando la mano en el pomo de la puerta―. Sí bordamos ese dueto, quizás, solamente quizás, me replantee terminar con lo que he empezado aquí―susurró volviendo la mirada hacia ella―. Si te merece la pena, claro, Woman Fierce―lanzó una mirada lasciva por todo su cuerpo antes de salir por la puerta.

Marley se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se miró al espejo, con decisión.

Bordaría ese dueto.

Y después conseguiría lo que se merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

―Y esto es todo por hoy…Y de nuevo, un aplauso para Kitty y Marley, que han sido capaces de dejar sus diferencias a un lado. ¡Buen trabajo, chicas!

Marley suspiró, feliz de que al fin se terminase la clase del Glee club, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa, dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia su compañera, que parecía entretenida en sus propias uñas, acicalándose un poco.

Habían realizado el dueto ante todos sus compañeros, y cuando al final la rubia se acercó a darle un abrazo, la castaña tuvo la tentación de no liberarla nunca del agarre, soltándola a regañadientes cuando Finn se había levantado de la silla para felicitarlas por el estupendo trabajo que ambas habían realizado.

Honestamente, ella también estaba satisfecha por el resultado del dueto, que les había quedado perfecto a ambas; y si bien era cierto que prestaba atención al discurso de Finn después de haber ellas cantado, no podía apartar la mirada de Kitty, que no le había dirigido mirada alguna a lo largo de la clase. O al menos, no que ella se percatase.

Todos los compañeros se levantaron, animados y hablando entre ellos. Ryder también lo hizo, pendiente de si la joven cantante iba a salir, pero ante el gesto de cabeza que ella hizo, en parte un poco incómoda por lo pendiente que se mostraba el castaño, este salió del aula junto a un Jake divertido, que se despidió de Marley con la mano, sonriente.

Solamente quedaron ellas dos, levantándose al final Kitty de su asiento, provocando que la más alta hiciese lo mismo, un poco nerviosa, y en parte, agitada.

―Debo felicitarte, Rose…No lo hemos hecho tan mal…

― ¿Tan mal? ―Se sorprendió ante las palabras de la animadora, negando con la cabeza― Nos ha quedado perfecto, Kitty. ¿Has escuchado a todos?

―Sí, ya he escuchado al pánfilo de Finn Hudson, que puede ser impresionado hasta con un payaso―rodó la chica los ojos ante el comentario de la rubia―. Pero podría haber quedado mucho mejor―susurró con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose a ella con el látigo en la mano.

―Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, Kitty…Y ha sido perfecto…

―No―soltó con fuerza la otra, tensando el látigo entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente―. Tú lo podías haber hecho mucho mejor…

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, lentos, contoneando más sus caderas, haciendo que Marley tragase saliva; se fijó en la como la otra agarraba mejor con las manos el látigo. Cuando lo soltó, pensó por un momento que quizás se le ocurría golpearle con ello. Pero no sucedió eso, sino que sintió la tirantez del látigo contra su cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se juntase contra el de la rubia, que la miraba fijamente alzando una ceja.

Si a Kitty le encantaba imponer, más si lo que conseguía era intimidar a Marley. Sujetó mejor su cintura con el látigo, aprovechando para pasar los dedos por encima de la tela que le cubría el cuerpo, desviando la mirada a su costado, entreabriendo los labios. La castaña tragó saliva nerviosa, respirando más lentamente, como si no quisiese romper el momento tan íntimo que se estaba creando.

― ¿Aún sigues pensando que lo has hecho perfecto? ―Susurró en bajo la animadora, volviendo la vista a los ojos azules de la otra.

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, analizando Marley la intensidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios inconscientemente, dejando escapar un suspiro después, bajo los atentos ojos verdes de la joven, que apretaba más el látigo, sin realizar ningún movimiento más.

―Yo…Sí, estoy segura―logró contestar, un poco nerviosa―. Sabes que es así, Kitty…―dijo en un tono bajo, resistiendo la tentación de besarla.

―Yo no estaría tan segura, Rose.

De repente, el látigo se cayó al suelo, empujándola Kitty contra el piano. Marley se sostuvo contra este confusa, y antes de poder reaccionar, la animadora la había acorralado, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Pensó que la iba a besar, pero solamente sintió los dientes sobre su labio inferior, tirando de este con fuerza, clavando además las uñas en su cintura. Se le escapó un sonoro gemido, sintiendo que las uñas se adentraban más sobre su piel.

―No gimas…―ordenó con tono que no dejaba a réplicas Wilde, sintiéndose Marley más nerviosa―Si gimes…

― Si gimo… ¿Qué?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro de Kitty ante la pregunta de la más alta, bajando las manos a su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente al principio, apreciando la turgencia de este para, después, apretarlo con fiereza, haciendo que la otra suspirase pesadamente, empezando a sentirse excitada por las caricias.

―Si gimes…Tendré que demostrarte quien manda aquí, Rose.

Esta entreabrió los labios al escucharla, aguantando un gemido cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba por una de sus piernas hasta su entrepierna, acariciando lentamente por encima del traje, apretando los dedos fuertemente al final, consiguiendo que la castaña jadease. Sintió las uñas clavadas en su trasero, aguantando volver a gemir, casi pareciéndole divertido. Cerró unos segundos los ojos, sintiendo los labios de su acompañante sobre su cuello, dejando escapar ésta el aliento sobre su piel, deslizando los húmedos besos por la línea de la mandíbula después, acercando su boca a la suya para acabar rozándose.

―Kitty…

―Te voy a castigar, Rose…

Se estremeció al escucharle eso sobre sus labios, aunque no puedo evitar suspirar sobre los de ella, que le seguía haciendo el roce cada vez más provocativo, aguantando no besarla en ese mismo momento. Kitty siguió con la caricia sobre su sexo, llevando la otra mano por su espalda para subirla hasta la cremallera, bajándola. Marley echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso así para que llevase los besos a su cuello, disfrutando cuando la rubia le empezó a dejar pequeñas, aunque fuertes, mordidas, haciendo marcas a su vez en la piel. Si así le pensaba castigar la animadora, ella no pensaba oponerse.

Sintió como la mano se metía por el traje, acariciando su espalda, deteniéndose en el broche de su sujetador. Se sobresaltó al notar como los dedos jugueteaban con el cierre, replanteándose el desabrocharlo o no. Creyó visualizar una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Kitty, y tampoco le extrañaría que fuese así. La rubia le alzó por el trasero, sentándola sobre el piano.

Marley alzó una ceja, un poco confusa por esa acción, pero se volvió a dejar hacer sobre las caricias que le proporcionaban las manos de la otra sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose y apretando de vez en cuando con algo de fuerza sobre las piernas, e incluso en su trasero, volviendo a gemir por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Podía percatarse de cómo iba subiendo las manos por su abdomen, dejando pequeñas caricias por encima de la tela.

―Te he dicho que no gimas, Rose―le apretó con fuerza los pechos, tirando del traje para quitárselo, dejando su torso al descubierto―. ¿No sabes hacer nada bien, o qué?

―Eres una idiota―soltó entrecerrando los ojos, echándose hacia atrás debido a la presión de las manos de Kitty, que se subió sobre el piano para sentarse a ahorcajadas encima de ella.

― ¿Estás segura de qué quieres volver a decir eso, Santurrona Rose? ―Se inclinó para rozarle los labios.

Le bajó más la parte de arriba del traje, dejando así su pechos al descubierto, cubiertos por el sujetador. Kitty se relamió sobre los labios de la castaña, masajeando los senos con cuidado, buscando que sus pezones se endureciesen por el contacto de sus pulgares sobre estos. La cantante arqueó su espalda, volviendo a gemir por el placer, aunque esta vez la rubia no se opuso a que gimiese, sino al contrario, ejerció mayor presión para que Marley jadease más alto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―Mierda―dejó escapar, alzando sus caderas contra las de su compañera, provocando movimientos de fricción que hicieron que la propia rubia gimiese en bajo.

Marley arqueó una ceja al percatarse, pero no pudo replicarle con burla cuando Kitty le desabrochó el sujetador, deslizándolo por sus finos brazos para quitárselo, dejando así sus pechos al descubierto. Volvió a sonreír la chica con picardía, bajando para poder atraparle uno de los pezones con los dientes, tirando de este, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Eso solamente conseguía que la cantante se pusiese más nerviosa, deseando sentir las manos de la animadora recorrer su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Rose? ―Inquirió con tono jocoso la joven, tirando más fuerte de su pezón endurecido, disfrutando de las reacciones de su compañera.

―Me…me gusta…―susurró en bajo Marley, levantando la cabeza para mirar lo que hacía, sin poder contener el deseo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

― ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ―Sonrió con picardía soltando su pezón, apretándose más contra su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir Marley la tela del traje de Femme Fatale. Por unos segundos, sintió que se estaba excitando más.

No fue capaz de contestar, llevando las manos a la parte trasera del traje negro, bajando también la cremallera para intentar bajárselo, pero Kitty se encargó de inmovilizarla, sonriendo con mucha más malicia, rozando su pelvis contra la suya, entreabriendo los labios Marley, aspirando aire con necesidad.

― ¿Qué es lo que te crees que haces, Rose? ―Susurró divertida, incrementando el movimiento de fricción, sonsacando otro gemido.

―Yo…mierda, quiero tocarte―dijo en tono bajo, aunque, por supuesto, Wilde lo logró escuchar a la perfección.

―No te he oído―contestó con tono sugerente, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, masajeando más sus pechos, estimulándola―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

―Tocarte, Dios…

―Dios no, Kitty―replicó divertida.

Deslizó las manos por sus piernas, bajándole el traje del todo; le quitó además las botas, dejándola completamente desnuda, a excepción de su la pequeña prenda que le cubría su pelvis, acariciando esta, notando lo mojada que estaba su compañera.

―Dios…Estás tan mojada, Rose―se mordió el labio, maravillada por lo que había conseguido.

La aludida alzó la mirada hacia ella, sujetando su nuca con fuerza para besarla apasionadamente. La rubia se sorprendió por la reacción, entreabriendo los labios cuando sintió la lengua de la castaña sobre sus labios, pidiéndole paso para introducirse en la boca, empezando así una batalla sobre quien llevaría el control.

Kitty se separó del beso para apartarse, dejando que Marley le bajase la prenda de la ropa, dejándole con el torso descubierto. Por un momento la última contuvo la respiración, viendo que la animadora no llevaba sujetador, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Llevó las manos a sus senos, acariciándolos lentamente; pese a ser pequeños, a la chica le gustaba lo firmes y suaves que eran.

―Dios mío…―se le escapó a Marley, esbozando la otra una sonrisa más maliciosa.

Se apartó más y se incorporó para quitarse ella misma el traje, quedando semidesnuda encima de su compañera. Se volvió a acercar a ella, empezando a dejar besos en su abdomen, pasando la lengua por este, consiguiendo que Marley arquease su espalda, dejando escapar un suspiro, estremeciéndose.

Apoyó las manos sobre el piano, alzando su rostro para ver como Kitty atrapaba la tira de sus bragas con los dientes, sonriendo con picardía para ir bajándole la prenda lentamente, deslizándose esta por sus torneadas piernas. La castaña la observaba en silencio, excitada, sin perder de vista las trabajadas piernas, al igual que su abdomen; sin lugar a dudas, se notaban las horas de entrenamiento en las animadoras.

La rubia dejó caer la ropa al suelo, rozando la nariz con el sexo húmedo de la cantante, pasando la lengua por este para ir saboreándola lentamente. La otra se sobresaltó, suspirando pesadamente, sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, mirándola de reojo con deseo, intentando contener más gemidos de placer.

―Kitty…espera―pidió suplicante, pero alzó más las caderas cuando la lengua de la aludida empezó a estimular su clítoris, dejándola más excitada―. Dios, no…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la lengua se había introducido dentro de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltase y gimiese más fuerte, sintiendo un poco de dolor al principio al no estar acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que se le pasase la sensación de la presión de la lengua contra sus paredes, pero cuando la penetró del todo, Kitty esperó a moverla para que la otra se acomodase a la sensación de tenerla dentro.

Marley, si bien al principio sentía dolor, poco a poco empezó a disfrutar de los movimientos circulares, suspirando con fuerza. A veces se encontraba con la mirada pícara de Kitty, que la iba embistiendo con más intensidad, dejando escapar la castaña gemidos de placer. Cuanto más aumentaba la fuerza de los movimientos, más disfrutaba Rose, que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose su cintura al movimiento rápido y deslizante de la lengua, estimulándole además la chica con el pulgar el clítoris, logrando que Marley se aferrase más al piano, aunque algo extrañada por la postura.

Alzó más las caderas, disfrutando de las lentas embestidas que le proporcionaba la rubia, que dejaba a su vez pequeños mordiscos en los labios inferiores de su entrada, sintiendo Marley una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, suspirando pesadamente, ahogando los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos, arqueando más su espalda, intentando respirar más tranquilamente, incapaz por el aceleramiento de su corazón con cada movimiento que percibía, a sabiendas que estaba a punto de llegar.

Kitty le subió las piernas encima de los hombros, sonriendo con más malicia, sacando de vez en cuando la lengua de dentro de su compañera para lograr que esta emitiese sonidos de queja, que se volvían jadeos cuando volvía a penetrarla con fuerza, saboreando la humedad de la castaña que cada vez se hacía más presente.

―Kitty…Creo que…―iba susurrado la muchacha entre jadeos, moviendo las caderas a más velocidad, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a llegar al orgasmo, sin saber si podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo.

Se aferró al borde del piano con las manos, clavando la mirada en el techo, intentando calmar su respiración agitada, volviendo a fijar la vista en la joven rubia, que seguía en la misma postura, alzando sus ojos para mirarla a los suyos, encontrándose estos en un intenso contacto, sintiendo así Marley un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

―Quiero que te corras―dictaminó la rubia cuando sacó su lengua, volviendo a lamer su sexo de arriba abajo con esta―. Quiero saborearte…Quiero sentirte…

Tras decir esto, volvió a introducirse en su interior, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas para que la otra llegase antes al orgasmo, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo; después de unos segundos, sintió como Marley se corría en su boca sin poder contenerse, haciendo que se relamiese después de salir dentro de ella, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, inclinándose hacia sus labios, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos, rozándole la pelvis con la suya propia.

―Ahora…eres mía―susurró Kitty sobre sus labios, atrapándole los labios en un apasionado beso.

Marley abrió los ojos de repente, agitada, incorporándose en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Podía sentir el vaivén de su propio pecho por la respiración acelerada, aferrándose a las sábanas para cubrirse. Se sentó en la cama, pasando la mano por su cabello para colocárselo, tragando saliva. Levantó la mirada confusa, clavándola en el reflejo del espejo y dejó escapar un suspiro, incómoda por la sensación de humedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, negando con la cabeza.

Rememoró unos segundos más lo que había estado soñando, cubriéndose la boca con los labios, sorprendida, continuando observando su propio rostro, pasando la mano a su barbilla, con incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer en la cama, fijando la vista en el techo.

Solamente era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

¿Qué diantres había sido eso?

* * *

Hola hola jajaja Por razones considerables, al ser algo explícito, creo que es mejor ponerlo en rating "M".

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora lo que estoy pensando es sí quedaría bien así, o simplemente, continuar con la historia. ¿Qué opináis?

Un besuco y gracias por leer :3


End file.
